New Chapter
by Animesaki
Summary: Riku wants to cut his hair, thinking it'll help him get over his dark past. SoRiku, AkuRoku Spin off of my story Incomplete. I suggest reading that story so that somethings aren't confusing, thank you !


**This little (maybe) one-shot is to celebrate the upcoming release of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance in America~!**

**You could say it's a little spin off to my story Incomplete that I wrote last year.**

**I know I still need to do the sequel, but I got a lot on my plate right now. **

**Anyways, enjoy~! And remember, I don't own Kingdom Hearts~!**

* * *

Riku was standing in the bathroom of his house looking at himself in the mirror holding some of his hair in his hand. He felt like it was time for a bit of a change, nothing too drastic, but something that was just there, and his hair seemed to be the perfect candidate.

"Ya really wanna go through with it man?" Axel asked from the door way.

"Yeah I am. Think Kai and Nami will help?" the silverette asked.

Axel nodded, "No doubt, but I think you should talk to Sora about this before you do anything drastic."

Riku nodded in agreement; Axel had been living with him since the Paopu Festival three months ago, along with Roxas and Naminé with Sora and Kairi; and even though he proved to not be the best person to live with at times he was great with advice when it came to relationships. Hell people in town came to him all the time for stuff like that; Roxas suggested he become a Couples Counselor.

"Riku~!" a cheery voice called from the front of the house.

"Speak of the devil." Axel said looking down the hall "Good luck man. Hey Sora! You bring my Roxy-baby with you?"

Riku shook his head at Axel's mind being constantly on his boyfriend. He went back to looking at his hair, trying to see how much he should get cut off if he went through with it.

"Hi Riku!" Sora said popping up in the bathroom doorway with a mega-watt smile on his face.

Riku turned to him smiling back, "Hey Sora."

"Whacha doin'?" the brunette asked coming up beside him.

"I'm thinking about having Kairi and Naminé do my hair. Cut it and what not… What do you think about that?" Riku responded.

His boyfriend pouted, "But I like your long hair…"

Axel and Roxas happened to be passing by when they heard what Sora said.

Axel burst out laughing, "Besides, if you cut it what would Sora grab onto?"*****

Riku slapped his forehead while Sora tilted his to the side in question.

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

Riku resisted the urge to hit his own head again while Roxas stomped on Axel's foot causing the redhead to cry out and jump up and down holding his hurting foot.

"You're lucky he's innocent minded!" the blonde snapped at his boyfriend.

"But Roxy!" Axel whined.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him away.

Sora blinked a few times before turning his attention back to his own boyfriend, "Anyway, why do you want to cut your hair?"

Riku shrugged, "I feel like I'll be able to… I dunno, let go of my past bit more."

"Riku… Can't you just let it go without changing yourself?" Sora asked.

"Not if I can see that shadow of myself whenever I look in the mirror babe." The silverette answered.

Sora sighed and pouted, "I'll miss your long hair though…"

Riku chuckled, "Tell you what, you come along with me."

The brunette immediately brightened, "Really? Okay~!"

* * *

Sora and Riku got to Kairi's house and were immediately greeted by the two girls.

"Hi Sora, hi Riku~!" Naminé greeted happily.

"Ready for that hair cut Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. But listen, make me look stupid and I swear I'll tell Sora what you said about him back when you were both still in middle school." Riku threatened.

Kairi shrieked, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wait what did she say about me?" Sora asked.

Naminé took Riku by the arm, "Now, now. Let's just see about getting Riku's hair done. Kairi will cut, and I'll style. Sora you can watch movies while you wait."

The girls led the boys up to their room and Sora immediately went to their movie collection while Riku was taken into the bathroom.

Sora sat on Kairi and Naminé's floor for about two and a half hours waiting for them to finish with his boyfriend's new look. He could hear water running in the beginning and he knew Riku was getting his hair washed, and then things seemed quiet which meant his hair was being cut. Near the end he heard a blow dryer then about five minutes of silence before the door opened and Kairi came out followed by her former Nobody.

"Sorry Sora. We would have been done a lot earlier if Nami wasn't such a major perfectionist." Kairi apologized.

"Well he has to look good!" Naminé snapped.

Sora stood up, "Well how does it look?"

As if on cue Riku came out of the bathroom looking nervous and Sora just stared at him with wide eyes. Riku's hair was shorter than when he was six! Going over to him and looking at it in the back Sora noticed that the silver hair was cut in layers in the back, and as it went more towards his face his bangs framed his features, the longest part of them falling even with his lips.

"Well Sora, what do you think?" he asked hesitantly.

"It'll get some getting used to…" the brunette chanced.

Riku nodded in agreement as did the girls.

"But look on the bright side; it's the perfect way to start a new chapter in life." Naminé noted.

Sora looked back at the silverette and smiled, "Yeah. And besides Riku, you still look unbelievably gorgeous~!" he stood up on his tip toes and kissed the other's lips, both boys ignored their friends giggles.

_A new chapter in life… If only they knew that the rest of that chapter would become another adventure full of new friends, old enemies, and the discovery of great truths…_

* * *

**Wow, this **_**was **_**short.**

***My friend TouchMySitar on dA, formerly known as LovelessHyde who helped me write Incomplete came up with the joke about Sora grabbing something. If you know what she meant, please leave the answer in a review~!**

**Riku does still look hot with the short hair… but I still like his long hair better.**


End file.
